


As You Wish

by imargarita



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imargarita/pseuds/imargarita
Summary: Modern au Halloween party where Rey and Ben - self proclaimed enemies - accidentally show up in matching/complimentary/couple costumes.





	1. The Matching Couple Costume

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VeriLee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeriLee/gifts).

> I got Verilee's prompts. Hope to finish 3 out of the 5 starting with this one, which should be 2 chapters total. Warning: Mature for language, I think this is going to be a clean one otherwise. They're highschoolers for Luke's sake! Also Ben has other minor relationships if that's not your thing. Nothing serious unless you're a teenager in love.
> 
> Errors are all mine and I hope to catch them soon, but it's almost midnight!

Ben Solo made his way up the long driveway to the Dameron mansion, paused when he reached the large doors, and turned to look back at his house across the street. His gates – unlike the Damerons’ –were wide open and there was a small army of people setting up two dozen tents for the real Halloween tomorrow night. They were finishing up, given that the sun was already setting quickly, but knowing his parents the workers would be invited to have dinner and drinks before being sent home.

It had been a compromise. Poe was allowed to have his annual Halloween party as long as it didn’t interfere with the annual Solo-ween. The Damerons were huge supporters of the event that bussed hundreds of underprivileged youth to the suburbs of Alderaan and even sponsored a tent that did face painting.

Why Ben was even coming to Poe’s party was beyond him. Poe had ruined a good thing and let his dick get in the way by inviting his boyfriend, Finn, and Finn’s merry band of misfits.

Bros before hoes_, Ben and Hux had tried reminding Poe just last week when he had unceremoniously announced during track practice that he and Finn were co-hosting the party this year. _

_To which Poe had replied, “Need I remind you gentlemen that Finn is more a bro than either of you - and neither of you is sucking-“_ _“Whoa whoa -“ Hux had raised his hand as if to wipe the image from his brain._ _“You’re trash, Dameron,” Ben argued. “It’s bad enough that I have to see Niima almost every fucking minute of every fucking school day - but now I have to see her at night? What the fuck, Dameron.”_ _“I think the lady doth protest too much,” Poe stage whispered and Ben had turned red, punched the locker next to Poe’s face, and then stormed out of the room. _

Rey Niima was the bane of his existence. Had been since the 6th grade when she had moved to Alderaan, and gotten a space at their prestigious prep school because her uncle Chewie was the science teacher.

They were competitors, often vying for the top spot in their class – right now as juniors Ben had a 4.823 out of the gate– but that was only a mere 111/1000th above Rey. They both knew the tables could turn. He had eeked out ahead sophomore year in the last two months of school, and had lorded it over her all summer long. She was also the only one in fencing club who could keep up with him. Which was fucking ridiculous given that he had been fencing for 10 years, his Uncle-slash-trainer had been a gold fucking medal winner at 3 Olympics, and Rey fucking Niima had picked up a foil when she was 11 years and been some goddamn _natural_ that Luke had to have in his club. And because Chewie was his godfather, and Luke was his uncle, Rey fucking Niima was always at Sunday dinner.

He hated Rey Niima and her always cheery disposition, and now because she was Finn’s best friend, she was going to be at Poe’s Halloween party and was probably going to ruin that for him too.

Because no matter how much he hated her, somewhere in the last two years, Rey fucking Niima was also the only person he thought about.

He thought about how she wore her hair in three stupid buns – even though Leia constantly offered to braid it for her. _It looked so soft, and when the light hit it just right the brown turned dark copper. _He thought about how she was always biting her lip before she answered a question in class, always thinking before answering unlike how he would just rattle the first response in his head. He thought about the way she laughed and smiled, which she did way too much of for everyone, well everyone except him. He thought about how she was sat on her hands at dinner, and he knew it was probably because he had made fun of her the first time she had come to dinner and reached for the food across the table (in front of him). _“Hey, Scavenger, ask nicely.”_

Chewie had smacked him across the head for that last one. And then Han had done the same.

Maybe he should just head back home and help his mom with the tent setup.But as he was about to turn back, the door swung open and Hux – dressed as Dr. Strange – stands at the frame “Dude, are you standing here all night like some wanker?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Ben responded and started to make his way in. Hus stopped him, a hand to his chest. “What?”

“What are you supposed to be, Solo?”

Every Halloween, Ben has prided himself on spending the least amount of time in thinking about and finding a costume. This year Poe gave him the idea, and had even suggested articles of clothing Ben already owned, a long sleeved black shirt, with and dark black jeans. The addition of his épée was a nice authentic tough, he thought. Poe had agreed.

“A pirate.”

“Interesting. But all black? Don’t pirates usually wear white flowy shirts. Not black ones?”

“Poe thought it would be better if I wore black – says it echoes my black heart.”

Hux snickered. “And you listened to him. Oh, please come in.”

“Where is everyone anyway?” Ben asks looking toward the large entertaining room that makes up the front of the Dameron house.

“Out back. Finn,” Ben could feel Hux’s eye roll, “thought it had better ambiance.”

“Ambiance? Ambiance? You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

They were still chatting when they walked through the double doors onto the large deck at the back of the house. Ben pauses and takes a good look. It looks amazing.

The sun was low on the horizon, and parts of the sky were already gray and blue in the cooler October evening. Lights were strung from one end of the deck to the next, creating a ceiling of sorts. Four long tables were decorated with candles and greenery, and there was a buffet set up at the end of the deck.

People were milling about and Ben recognized everyone there. His eyes landed at the farthest table, where Poe, Finn, Rose, and Rey sat.

His breath held for a second. Then he looked at Hux. “Is she dressed as – am I fucking seeing things?”

“Nope,” Hux let the “p” pop. “Like I said, you listen to Dameron too much.”

Heaven fucking help him. She was dressed as Buttercup from the Princes Bride.

“I’m going to kill Poe.”

“Whatever you say, Wesley.”

* * *

“Ben cleans up nicely doesn’t he?” Poe said out of the blue.

“Wh-what?” Rey asked. They had just been chatting about the new Maleficent movie which should have had no reason for being made, but then again watching Angela Jolie was a treasure and Rey loved a good happy ending.

“Ben. Solo.”

Rey blushed and looked at Poe with a threatening stare. Then at Finn, “You two share too much.”

Finn put his head on Poe’s shoulder, “Yeah, dreamy right?”

“I should have dressed as Maleficient,” Rey tried to move the conversation back to the much safer subject. Anything was safer than Ben Solo. Ben with his plump lips, luscious hair, long and thick fingers – everything about Ben Solo was larger than life, and sometimes Rey had a hard time thinking when she was in the same room as him. Too bad he hated her. There was nothing less attractive than a man who was threatened by a girl just because she was a girl. At least that’s what she tried to tell herself. _He’s ugly on the inside, on the inside. _

“Then you wouldn’t be a matching pair,” Poe replied.

“Matching pair?” Finn was dressed as Batman _sans_ mask, Rose was dressed as Snow White, and Poe was dressed as Loki. Finn and Rose had bought there costume from the popup Spirit store, but Poe’s dress looked like it came from Hollywood itself and Poe had lent Rey the white embroidered and sequined dress with gold tiara, since Rey and his mother were the same size and Shara. She felt like a princess, though her name Reyna was short for queen.

“Where’s my king?” Rey teased.

Poe nudged his head in the direction behind her and she turned.

Ben was standing at the front of the deck, with Hux. He didn’t look happy, in fact he looked like wanted to kill someone. Probably her. She had for years gotten under his skin, and she didn’t know why. They were both competitive, but Rey loved challenges. Ben just hated losing. Their 7th grade year when she had posted the best grades in the class – a full 5/100th of a point better than him, he had trashed the 8th grade sitting area. If it hadn’t been the end of the year, he might have gotten suspended. Instead he was made to clean the school grounds for half the summer. She had volunteered to help, and he had ignored her for the entire time.

She liked the Solos. She spent a lot of time with Leia, volunteering with Leia’s nonprofit (who didn’t want to work for the previous Secretary of State?); hanging out with Chewie and Han, working on old cars (learning how to change oil, fix a carburetor, and change a tire); and practicing fencing for hours with Luke (when Luke wasn’t around it was Ben’s job to teach Rey). She wasn’t intense about fencing, like Ben was. It was fun, she liked poking him and getting points on him.

She thought for the first year that Ben was a shitty friend, until she met Finn at the Boys and Girls Club, and she realized that Ben wasn’t her friend at all. He tolerated her because of Chewie.

It made her sad because she really, really liked Ben. Had from the first moment she had laid eyes on him, with his pretty eyes, and gorgeous hair, and pouty lips, and damn… why were his hands so big?

She wasn’t his type though. He liked the smaller, slighter girls. Like Bazine and Kaydel, the former his junior high girlfriend, and Kaydel – well whatever they were. They weren’t official yet, but Rey had caught Ben and Kaydel making out under the bleachers after school… and yeah, that was the most horrible part of her year so far.

Except right now, where he was looking at her like he wanted to kill her.

“It was nice knowing you, Poe,” Finn said gravely and patted his boyfriend on the shoulder.

“Whatever. I am legend.” Poe kissed Finn quickly on the lips, his eyes twinkled.

“Could someone explain to me what is going on?” Rey asked.

“Oh, Buttercup. You were always so oblivious,” Rose whispered, and patted Rey’s hand.

* * *

Ben watched her. Watched her laugh and joke with Poe, watched her eat, watched her make her way around the groups – she was generally thought of as a nobody. Non-threatening: they didn’t need good grades, they were mostly rich kids whose parents could buy their way into any school they wanted; she was cute, but not over the top gorgeous and she never wore makeup; she didn’t compete in any of the important sports, and only Ben cared about fencing really.

She spent only a few minutes with everyone and Ben in fear of being caught watching her, focused on drinking the bottle of wine that was in front of him. He and a few of the other popular kids – including Kaydel and Bazine, best friends until the bitter end – were sitting at the table farthest from Poe.

Except somehow Ben ended up alone for a few minutes. Mitaka at the other end of the table didn’t count since he was probably sexting his long distance girlfriend who lived in Hosnian Prime. And in those few minutes alone, Rey took up the seat that Kay had vacated.

“Hi, Ben.”

He grunted.

“Nice party right?”

He shrugged. Then, “Feels like there are a lot of people who shouldn’t be here.”

“If Poe invited us, we have a right to be here,” she said quietly.

“Do you even like it here, Rey?”

It was her turn to shrug, “It makes Finn happy. Then I’m happy.”

“You shouldn’t let other people dictate your happiness-”

“O.M.G!” Both of them looked up to see Bazine – dressed as Elsa - with her phone out. “You guys are adorable! Right Kay?” There was a flash and Ben blinked rapidly from the light in his eyes.

Kaydel – who wore a Wonder Woman costume – was standing close to Bazine, a puzzled look on her face as she switched between Ben and Rey. “Oh. You guys match.”

“Why do people keep saying that?” Rey asked. Both girls looked at her as if she were out of her mind. “What? Would someone let me in on the joke? Please?”

She extended the last to Ben. And then again, “Please.”

Ben looked to see if there was anything deceiving in her eyes, but she just looked confused. “You really don’t know?”

She shook her head. She hated it when she was behind the curve. Everyone had all this information about pop culture and she didn’t know anything. Her parents, before OD’ing on opioids in the filthy living room, hadn’t even owned a TV. Or they might have and then sold it before she was old enough to remember.

Most of her foster families left her alone. Most of them were decent, except for Plutt, the last one, but she never got close to any them. They were all temporary anyway.

Chewie, God bless him, didn’t like TV. He liked reading, which was fine by Rey and they spent comfortable hours together reading books in his library.

“You’re Buttercup.”

She shook her head, “That’s what Rose called me. I don’t know what that means.”

“Wait. You’ve never seen the Princess Bride? How could you not have? That’s like a classic.” This from Kaydel, who had perfected that haughty attitude in grade school before Rey had even known her. 

_The Princess Bride. _That was a book, not one she had gotten around to reading yet, but she knew it was a book.

“My name is Inigo Montoya, you killed my father-” Bazine started.

“Prepare to die!” Kay finished and burst into laughter. Then she stopped and stared right at Rey, “God, you’re kind of dumb for a smart girl.”

Rey stood up abruptly, “I’m sorry for bothering you, thanks. Thanks for telling me about the Princess Bride.”

Ben watched her run away.

“Clueless,” Kay said, taking the seat next to Ben again, and putting her arms around his waist. “Do you think she’s even seen that movie?”

“Yeah, some people are clueless,” Bazine said thoughtfully, staring right at Ben and motioning with a nod towards Kay. “Though knowing Rey, she’s probably read the original _Emma._”

Ben was suddenly exhausted. His phone buzzed and he picked it out of his pocket.

> Poe: **_Did they mean girl her? Dude, are you stupid? She was trying to talk to you and you let Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Duh mean girl her? She said she’s going home. I’m calling in a favor - Fix it, Ben. _**

A separate message pinged. 

> Baz: **_You guys look cute together._**

Attached was the picture of him and Rey looking at Baz’s phone as she too the shot. Wesley and Buttercup, a matched pair.


	2. Running Commentaries during Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inconceivable! Where Ben makes it up to Rey by screening the movie Rey has never seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I titled this “Stars, hide your fires; let not light see my black and deep desires.” Renamed "As You Wish" which came to me only after i had plotted out this chapter and more appropriate for this chapter - because really, don't we all wish?

Rey was half way out of the house when a hand curled around her wrist and she turned, expecting Finn, but finding Ben instead. She closed her mouth, and looked at him. It was already dark, but they were standing on the Dameron’s porch, an overhead fixture casted enough light over them that she could make out Ben’s features clearly. He didn’t look happy, but since the world was unfair he still looked every bit the swashbuckling pirate in his costume of black pants and black shirt, his epee at his left hip. The shirt strained at his biceps, across his chest, and even at his hips.

“Rey, where are you going?” He held onto her wrist, and she didn’t pull away.

“Across the street. Chewie’s there… and I should help set up -” She glance towards the Solo house. There were a few lit tents, the large main tent had all of its walls down but even from the Dameron place she could hear music and laughter.

“Everything’s already done. They’re all probably just getting shit faced. Telling all their dumb stories.”

Another way she and Ben were so different. Ben was embarrassed by the stories everyone told, even though he was a part of so many of them. He got especially red faced when Lando recounted how a young Ben loved being naked, how he would slip out of his diaper in the summer and out of all his clothes in the winter, to run around.

Ben was always embarrassed, missing how much the story was told with love. So much love from his parents, Lando, Chewie, and Uncle Luke. Rey wanted to be part of those stories. She wanted someone to have a history of her and keep her memories alive.

“I like their stories… and I don’t want to be at this party anymore.”

“OK,” He let go of her hand and she immediately felt the loss of his grip on her wrist. But then he did that stupid thing where he ran his hand through his thick hair and she was caught watching him, oblivious to her. Then he looked right at her – for just a moment – before focusing on a spot somewhere below her cheekbone. “Do you… do you want to watch a movie then?”

* * *

The adult _were _so shitfaced they didn’t even hear the two of then walk past the large tent. But Ben and Rey could hear everything that was being said.

“Jesus, fuck when I saw the ears on that kid I almost accused Leia of cheating on me, if I wasn’t so afraid of her–” Han was recounting the story of Ben’s birth, and Chewie let out his trademark roar. Rey loved that about him, the way he laughed with his entire being.

“And the fact that you know there’s no one else for me, nerfherder,” Leia’s voice conveyed disdain and humor together, and Rey is calmed by it.

“That too, princess, that too.” Han agreed and there was a moment of silence. Rey could picture what was happening in the tent, even if she can’t see. Han was kissing his wife, something he did often. She would often catch them looking at each other like there was no one in the room, sometimes she even caught them sneaking kisses. She wanted to stand there, and listen to more stories. But when she looked up and found that Ben hadn’t even paused, she knew she wanted to spend time with him more.

He stopped in front of the house, waited for her to catch up before he tested the door to find it open. He let her enter first and she knew the layout of the like her own. First through the formal dining room, then into the back of the house that holds the kitchen and family room. There were stairs near the kitchen that lead down to finished basement and with a nod from Ben she continued downstairs.

The basement ran the length of the house above them and is split into three large rooms. The central area was for large entertaining, with a bar, 2 pool tables, several sitting areas, and access to the wine cellar. Both Leia and Han have told her countless times she was free to partake of the alcohol as long as Chewie was ok with it. The entire community lets their children drink, the country club never bats an eye when Ben orders wine like his mother, or a scotch like his father.

There were two smaller room off the bar area. To the left of the bar was a temperature controlled library filled with books from floor to ceiling. Rey loved books but she was nervous about spending time in with all the books that are hundreds of years old.

To the right was a private theater that seats 12 comfortably. Though she hasn’t watch a lot of movies, Rey has seen all the Harry Potters in that room, and every Christmas Eve, Han has a marathon of his favorite holiday themed movies. Other than that, it was a room she rarely entered.

But now Ben was leading her there, again letting her enter first. She paused in the threshold, it’s dark but then Ben flicked on the light switch at the wall near her .

“Grab a seat in the front. I’ll make some popcorn. You want some of that ranch powder? Or you want it princess or hurricane style?”

The Solos don’t microwave their popcorn They have the same machine that the concession stand at the theaters have. And they eat it in all ways possible. There was regular buttered, chocolate covered, flavored– Ben likes pizza and Rey likes Ranch. But the specialties of the house are two not offered anywhere else Rey has been.

There was Han’s favorite: hurricane style. The first time Rey tried the salty and crunchy concoction she fell in love. Han and Leia of course had a story around it. Han had been stationed on a navy base in Hawaii when on his day off he had run into Leia on a beach in Waikiki. At that point they were inseparable, and one night Han invited Leia to watch a drive-in movie with him. He had bought popcorn from the concession stand, but in a brown paper bag from the back seat he pulled out his add ins: seaweed flakes and these little soy sauce rice crackers – _kaki mochi – _and made Leia try it. Leia never backed away from trying new foods, and that first taste It had started Leia’s lifelong passion to find the perfect popcorn combo.

It was when she was pregnant with Ben that she discovered popcorn drizzled with white truffle oil, sea salt, and rosemary. Han dubbed it Princess style and supposedly Leia had it every night of her third trimester except for when she went into labor. In the hospital she craved hurricane style.

These were the stories that Rey loved, that Ben rolled his eyes at.

“You decide,” Rey told him and he moved behind the counter to turn on lights and warm the machine. With his back turned to her, she took the moment to appreciate the width of his back, the way way just moved.

Slipping away, she took a seat, getting comfortable. They often sit close together since everyone wanted them to get along – well, everyone except Ben she supposed. Though during movies, he humored her and let her ask her questions – she was not a passive watcher by any means. The arm rest between the seats were sturdy enough to hold food and there are drink holders.

It doesn’t take long to make a small batch of popcorn, so he sat next to her, and placed a tray between them. Instead of one bowl, there are three on the tray, each with a different flavor she liked. He had brought her a glass of cold milk – Leia kept the fridge stocked with 2% for Rey – and a bottle of coke for himself. Ben sat and then fidgeted with the control pad until the room darkened. The screen lit up waiting for input instructions, bathing them in white light. Rey watched the prompts onscreen and Ben moved to the DVD input instead of the digital library, so it must be an older movie.

“I’m not watching Bladerunner again,” she reminds him. She hated that movie.

“I know… It’s something else.”

There was only a short intro, the lion roaring, and then the title, The Princess Bride, filled the screen.

“Ben! We can’t watch this,” she hit him on his bicep – and he paused on the controls. “I haven’t read the book yet. The book is always better.”

He shook his head, “Trust me. I read the book. The movie is waaay more hopeful…. Look if you don’t like the movie, I will owe you a favor.”

She opened her mouth to argue, and then she leaned back against her chair, giving him a pointed look “A favor? Or _a favor._”

In the rich world that she has been accidently thrust, there was nothing more powerful than a favor. Favors can’t involve exchange of money and are rarely sexual (though she did hear off two couples that traded partners as a favor – but maybe that was an urban legend).

Her classmates used them for almost everything else. When they were younger there were smaller things; but now that they were in high school the stakes have been getting higher. Last year Hux used a favor from Poe to get a walk on to a movie set for an ex-girlfriend since the Damerons are in the business. Phasma totaled her father’s car and used a favor from Mitaka to have it basically rebuilt.

Rey has never had a favor owed to her from one of the popular kids. She rarely was in their radar – until Finn started dating Poe; and before that she only hung out with Ben, who is no now know for doling out favors. She knew Poe held a few, but no one else.

Ben was silent for a beat. “A favor, favor. I will owe you one favor of your choice if you don’t like the Princess Bride.”

“No. I want a favor for just watching it. Without reading the book.”

“Rey –”

“Take it or leave it, Ben.”

“Fine.” He pulled out his phone and typeD something quickly. Hers pinged and she reached for it from the dress pocket.

> BS: **_I Ben Solo, do hereby owe Rey Niima one favor for watching the Princess Bride. _**

That was the rules. There always had to be offer and –

Rey types in her response.

* * *

Her acceptance fills his screen:

> Rey: **_I Rey Niima, hereby accept the favor from Ben Solo, to be collected at some time in the future. _**

He nodded and she copied the movement. _Fine, he owed her a favor. _Only Poe held Ben’s marker, and for a moment he wondered if this was the start of some trope where she would ask him to make her popular…. Then again in all those movies the girl got the guy, so maybe it wasn’t not such a bad thing.

Maybe he should have offered her favors years ago. _Rey, get me a coke will you? I’ll owe you a favor… Could you please move, I’ll owe you a favor… kiss me, please just kiss me and I will owe you anything you fucking want._

“Ben?” Her voice was soft, as if she was rethinking this whole thing and he cannot have that. Not when –

“Use it wisely,” he said, trying not to be gruff, wondering how soon she will collect.

“OK,” she answered and pressed play. The movie starts with a little boy lying in bed and –

“What is this?!” Rey asked and the screen freezes.

“If we were in a rom-com this would be super meta with you interrupting the movie like this. Trust. Relax. You need to watch it in its entirety… if you want to do the whole critical dissection later, fine. But the first time is for a straight watch through. I’ll only pause it for restroom breaks and even then, you can’t come back and ask questions about it. OK?”

“How long is this movie?”

“A little over an hour and a half.”

“OK. OK, I can do this.”

She settled back. The scene shifted from the sick little boy to a woman riding through the fields and he can’t help it. He leaned toward her and whispered, no part of him touching any part of her, “That’s Wonder Woman’s aunt, Antiope.”

He was an expert when Rey’s concerned, so he didn’t miss the way she shivered, the way she didn’t pull away. She nodded, to show she heard him.

He loved this movie, his parents loved this movie; and he iss worried that Rey won’t even like it because she was always so in her head about the importance of books over movies. Usually he agreed. This movie though was one of the few exceptions.

He is relieved when she seemed riveted by the short introduction of Buttercup and the Farm Boy. When Wesley whispered those three words _as you wish, _Rey leaned forward in her seat; her hand coming to the space between the armrest between them – and Ben wanted to reach out and take her fingers in his. Instead he turns back to the screen watching true love bloom in a short amount of time between Buttercup and Wesley. When they kissed in the setting sun, he waited for the inevitable –

“What the hell!” Rey smacked the chair, as the grandson complained to his grandfather. But then she laughed when the grandfather told him to wait for it – she shot Ben a look as if to say _fine_. 

It’s been a while since he’s watched this movie, and as the lover’s parting unfolds in the Ben read the scene with different eyes. He knew Rey’s story. Of how she was abandoned and left, her parent the type of pieces of shits he couldn’t stand…

Rey really was Buttercup. Waiting. Not for romantic love, but waiting nonetheless. And when Wesley died offscreen –

_“Will it be OK?” _Rey asked, even if they both knew it was just a story. Rey was smart, she will know as soon as Dread Pirate Roberts appeared on screen that it would be OK; but right now, right here, Rey was asking Ben to assure her. Robin Wright on screen was able to convey a sorrow that Ben realized is twin to Rey’s when she thought no one was watching. As if everything is lost, or will be lost, or lost again.

And she was wrong of course, he was always watching.

“It will be,” he promised and he didn’t know why does what he does next; if it was this movie, or if it was just being alone with Rey, or just everything he’s been feeling for so long now –

But he takes her hand in his and squeezes.

* * *

Ben kept holding her hand.

He didn’t let go after she commented the Prince was an ass, not after she met the trio of kidnappers, not as the man in black – she knew it was Wesley, this was a love story after all – pursued them.

“Inigo is obviously right handled, look how he handles the sword, and it’s at his left hip.”

“That’s what you get out of the story of a boy who watched his father die and has spent 20 years waiting for revenge?”

“Is Wesley left handed? The sword was at his right or is he just better prepared –”

“Who said it’s Wesley?”

“Whatever Clark Kent,” and this time it was she who squeezed his hand. She slot her fingers between his and settled back. Their arms touched and they watched Wesley defeat Inigo, the giant, and then Vizzini.

“They were both poisoned? Do you think we can build up an immunity to poison?” Ben shook his head.

She was silent as Wesley and Buttercup verbally spar the first time, and the second time held her breath, laughing only when Wesley uttered a drawn out _as you wish_ falling down the slope and Buttercup tumbled after him. Stunt doubles, obvs.

When Wesley asked her at the bottom why Buttercup didn’t wait and when she responds that he died, he delivers, _“Death cannot stop true love, all it can do is delay it for a while.” _

She was a romantic at heart, even if she pretended she wasn’t. She wanted the happy ending for them. In her mind she has given Wesley a backstory: orphan, abused, made his way into the world and took the job from Buttercup’s parents who died. He stayed because he was already in love with her… maybe there’s a fanfic out there –

When they cut back to the sick little boy – _have they even said his name yet – _she wasn’t even upset at the interruption. She was starting to like the kid.

But she won’t stay silent when the rodent of unusual size attack Wesley. She released Ben’s hand and threw both of hers up in disgust, “Don’t just stand there! Help him!”

It was frustrating, watching Buttercup tap the rat with her stick instead of clubbing it to death. “I would never be that useless.”

“No, you would be fearless, just like you always are.” There was amusement in his voice, and her chest warms from the sound.

He was looking at her, and she blushed. It’s the nicest thing he has ever said to her and she wanted to reach out and grab his hand again. But this is all so weird, he’s hated her for so long… but then she places her hand back on the armrest, close enough to his –

He didn’t hesitate and reached to take her hand back. If this was the only time she would have Ben like this, she never wanted this movie to end.

Wesley and Buttercup make it out of the fire swamp, Buttercup sacrificed true love and surrenders, and then Wesley was tortured. When they cut to the Prince – now King – about to announce his ascendency and his queen, Rey knew the sick boy won’t disappoint her as he interrupts the story. Rey whispers, “Knew it.”

“No more interruptions,” Ben whispered to her the same time the grandfather says it. Except this time, Ben’s mouth was closer to hear, the hot breath of him sent shivers down her spine…

Buttercup is presented to the crowd, again in the same dress Rey was currently wearing. Rey smoothed over the embellishment on the dress. Then the old woman screaming solidified her theory that it was a dream.

“Did you know that too?” Ben asked again when Buttercup woke from her nightmare, she runs to the prince, and the sick boy’s voiceover commented on the movie. This time Rey would stake her life on it, that Ben’s lips have actually touched the shell of her ear.

All she wanted to do was to lean into him; but instead she pulled slightly away and whispered, “Yeah, of course.”

He stiffened next to her but when he moved to pull away, she tightened her grip on his fingers. He relaxed and leaned his shoulder into her, the warmth slipping to her skin.

They watch the rest of the movie in silence even though her attention was split between the movie on the screen and the large boy next to her. When Ben shifted again, angling his chest towards her, she knew one of his favorite scenes was probably coming up. The Prince has already forced Rey’s hand, Inigo – _I want my father back you son of a bitch – _has avenged his father, Wesley and Buttercup are reunited after he has called her breasts perfect.

”She never said she married the Prince!” Rey loves the small technicality. This movie is freaking adorable.

When Wesley stood and told the Prince to drop his sword, Rey realized Buttercup made all the right decisions in the end, but she never physically fought for her man… for the right guy, and Ben’s shadow loomed in her thought, she would fight to the death.

The kiss at the end – even after the little boy’s interruption – is a perfect bookend to the first; and Rey is overall satisfied with the movie. 8/10 definitely. Maybe 8.5.

The credits rolled and Rey doesn’t want to move. This is the end of the ride, and she knew that everything is changed. She now knew the feel of him, skin to skin, the breath of him. His gentler touch outside of combat.

The silence between them was palpable, and she is torn between pulling away and also wanting the world to end right here, right now.

“Sorry it was so predictable.”

“It wasn’t really. It was cute, and they were really good actors.”

“I’m sorry about earlier with Bazine and Kay-”

“Your girlfriend –”

“Ex,” he corrected.

“Oh. When did you break up?”

“Um, the seventh grade – remember?”

“No, not Baz. Kay… I saw you last week. And you guys were –”

“Kay? Oh yeah, that was just fooling around. We’re not dating. We’re not serious. I’m not dating anyone. Right now.” He ran his hand through his hair and then shifted his body so he was facing her, looking right at her. “You know we’ve never really spent time alone together. Alone. Without other people.”

She nodded, “Well, if there’s no one around to force you to be with me –”

“Hey, no. That’s not true” – she shoots him a look – “not completely true. Not the whole truth? Fuck, I’m doing this wrong.”

She waited.

“This was nice.” He tried.

She winced, “Yes. I’m not all that horrible, aren’t I?”

“Truth?”

“Please.”

“I stopped thinking you were horrible in the eighth grade. You were just… so freaking infuriating. Like always competing with me, never letting up. I just wasn’t used to it, you know?”

“Yeah, you don’t like people challenging you.”

He laughed, “Without you challenging me, I wouldn’t be pulling the grades I am now.”

“Wait, what?”

“I mean my grades were great. Stellar. But everything was fucking easy before you got here. And that’s no good. Complacency is the tool of the oppressors is what my mother always says.”

“I know. I used that in my last history paper.”

“I know you know,” he teased. “So yeah – you’ve made me a better student, writer, fencer, kid…. You’re a good friend.”

“Frenemy,” she corrected. They were never going to just friends. Not with the way she felt about him.

“Yeah, sorry about that. I guess I was stuck in this mode… I was shit in the 6th grade, and I just didn’t know how to stop being that shit.”

“It’s OK, you’re a shit to most people,” she reminded.

“Yeah,” he agreed. Then he squeezed her hand, “but I want to stop being shitty to you. I mean you’re practically family, you’re Chewie’s niece and he’s been like another parent to me – so we’re like family.”

“Like brother and sister?”

“God no.”

“Cousins?”

“OK. Cousins. Sure.”

_Oh. Cousins. He thought of her like family._

* * *

Not fucking cousins. Definitely not fucking cousins.

“I mean we’re not. Definitely not, but you’re family anyways… and I want us to be friends?”

She was nodding. Too quick. Then she was pulling her hand from his, and taking the tray, getting ready to stand –

“Rey –”

“I should go. Thanks, Ben. It was nice. A nice movie.”

“Rey –” he put his hands on either side of hers on the tray, and unclenched her fingers. With one hand, he placed the tray on the ground, and then lifted the armrests so there was nothing between them, never letting of her other hand. “Rey, stop. What’s wrong? This _was_ nice, and I’m trying to be nice, because we’ve already established I was an asshole, but I’m trying here. And,” he looked her right in the eyes that were green, gray, and gold, “I’m fucking trying to not be an asshole, but maybe it’s not in me. What. Do. You. Want. Me. To. Do? I’ll do anything you want. Just talk to me.”

“Why does it matter so much? You’re an asshole to everyone. Even your parents. And they’re family, too.”

He could do this. So what if he told her and then she had that secret of him, that he cared about her, that he was always thinking of her. He would survive telling her. He was Ben _fucking _Solo and he wasn’t a coward. Maybe that’s why his head had been so messed up all these years. He usually fought things head on, and ignoring what he felt for her was exhausting.

So, he leaped, “They’re not you. No one is you.”

Her eyes were bright with unshed tears and he has never seen her cry.

“Hey, don’t cry. I can’t bear it if you cry. Look. I have liked you for so long, and it was so nice watching this movie with you and not having anyone else with us for once – fuck, no, it was amazing watching this movie with you and not having to think about anything, and holding your hand. Even if it was just to make you feel better. I’ll be your friend, your frenemy, your fucking cousin if you want, just tell me what to do.”

“Kiss me.”

His brain short circuited for a fraction of a second. He blinked, wondering if he was imagining all of this.

“Ben, I like you so much, too! I’ve always like you and –”

He cupped her face and then bent his forehead to hers for a second. When he dips down again, his mouth slotted over hers, and when he opens his mouth to guide her, she responds in kind.

_He never wanted to stop kissing her. _

* * *

It’s eleven p.m. when they make their way down the stairs to the basement. Han has one hand tangled with his wife’s and the other hand held a bottle of whiskey as they made their way towards the theater. He just bought the digital copy of Captain Marvel – _fuck technology is amazing _– an hour ago and wanted to see it on the big screen with his wife on his lap, a glass of the brown stuff, and a tub of hurricane popcorn. Maybe they’ll see the entire movie, or better yet maybe they’ll get distracted and fool around like horny teenagers.

Leia opened the door and then just as quickly shut it. She leaned back against the heavy oak and she was grinning like a cat that ate the mouse. “Change of plans, Han.”

“Leia, c’mon, the boy’s going to come home and hog the room–”

She hit her husband playfully, and disentangled her fingers from his. With finger to her lip, she turned back and opened the door slowly so they can peak in.

The light from the screen beamed down on the two kids in the theatre seats. The movie is playing, Princess Bride, right when Wesley and Buttercup are about to enter the fire swamp.

Except it was the screen watching a sleeping Ben and Rey in the large chairs in the middle of the room. The armrest between them raised, and Ben had his arms wrapped arms around Rey, a leg casually thrown over hers. She was curled into him, her hands flat on his chest and tucked between their bodies, and her head tucked against his shoulder. A tray of popcorn and empty drinks was on the floor in front of them.

“At least they’re fully closed because honest to god, I couldn’t handle that right now,” Han whispered and this time Leia used a fist to punch his shoulder. She pushed back and then closed the door again.

“Yeah – about their clothes?”

“Were they dressed up as Wesley and Buttercup?” He pictured it again, the white dress, the black outfit.

“That’s what it looked like.”

“Was she wearing the dress you’re supposed to wear tomorrow? The one Shara got you?”

“I’m assuming so. Though your Dredd Pirate Robert outfit is definitely more on point – and hanging in your closet I assume?”

“Yup… Damn that Poe.” Though Han wasn’t mad. Not mad at all. His son had been tripping over his own feet for a few years now, this was probably the best thing to happen to the two of them.

“Remind me to send him a thank you note,” Leia murmured, twining her finger back with her husband's.

Han raised her hand to his lips and placed a kiss on them. “As you wish, Princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter count up to incorporate another of Verilee's requests.


	3. Incorporating Another Prompt!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later, one year older Ben and Rey find themselves at Solo-ween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was another prompt I thought fit in well with this story so here it is. Verilee, it really was fun writing this! 
> 
> PROMPT: Reylo bickering about pumpkin spice being literally everywhere (author's choice on which person hates pumpkin spice and which one lives for it, lol. Would suit a coffee shop au well but doesn't particularly have to be).
> 
> I made some slight changes to it but pumpkin spice is definitely the prominent prop in this last chapter.
> 
> Unbeta'd, errors and inconsistencies are all mine. When I catch them I fix them in my head and 50% of the time fix them on paper.

Rey wakes to find a dog slobbering all over her face and _gross. _Poe’s golden retriever, BB8, is licking at her chin, and realizing that doggy breath is a thing she guesses because _ew_ he smells. She is the greatest friend in the world, babysitting Poe’s dog while he and Finn are up north “checking out schools.”

“Fuck,” a sleepy voice groans next to her. Large arms pull her back closer to his chest. “Ignore him. Go back to sleep.”

“I can’t. My face has dog slobber over it,” she complains, gripping his wrists with her hands.

“I think dog spit is supposed to be some sort of antiseptic or something,” Ben grumbles against her hair. She rolls her eyes as Ben pulls one hand away to pet BB8 on the head.

“No, babe, it’s not. It’s really not.” She had checked just last night so she knows she’s right. She realizes as BB8 licks at Ben’s wrists that she is not only the greatest friend, but also the girlfriend in the world, letting Ben watch BB8 while Poe and Finn pretend to check out schools up north.

“Fine.” He reluctantly lets her go so she can get to his en suite and put in her contacts. She’s not wearing anything except one of his white t-shirts, he had thrown her panties somewhere last night – _ah, _they’re on his dresser – so she reaches for them and throws them in his hamper, making sure Ben gets a good look at her bare ass when she bends down.

When she peaks back at him, he’s sitting up against his headboard, arms crossed behind his head. From the way the sheets tent around his erection, she figures he’s enjoying the view. But then again, he’s a 17 year old boy, he always has an erection. “Hurry back, I want to fuck you before my –”

“Ben! Rey! Get up!” Han bellows from below. “I made pancakes!”

“Never fucking mind.”

She pauses at the doorframe, “Really romantic, Ben.”

But she smiles as she turns into the bathroom.

They hear Leia shouting up as well, “Solo-ween doesn’t start without us! So get up, kids, before I come up!”

“Who left the fucking door open?” She hears Ben grumble and then his heavy footsteps on the rug before he’s yelling out the door, “We’re up! Jeezus Christ Mary, and Joseph! Give us 10 please.”

Rey laughs as she hears Ben shooing BB8 out and slamming the door. Emphatically.

She still has a hard time believing this is her life. A year ago, she and Ben were still rivals, frenemies, _secretly pining after each other. _And then Poe – _god bless Poe –_ had chess-mastered them into wearing Buttercup and Wesley outfits which led to them watching The Princess Bride and confessing their feelings to each other. They’ve been together ever since.

Even the sleeping arrangement isn’t new, and she blushes at how easy Han and Leia _and Chewie_ have been about it. They’ve been sleeping over each other’s place since junior prom (though they hadn’t gone all the way after prom). Weekends only sleepovers at the grownups’ insistence, though everyone knows Ben sneaks into her bed a few times a week as well. And no one even has to threaten homework because Ben and Rey are still the top two in their class. Junior year, Rey rose to the top with a 4.701 over Ben’s 4.690. Ben had presented her with white roses at the end of assembly and cheered _That’s my fucking girl! _

They didn’t even have sex after assembly. Though she really, really wanted to. By then they had already done everything except the deed, and Rey thought there was something wrong with her with how much she wanted to make love with Ben.

She knew she could have called in a favor. She still had the one from watching the Princess Bride, and she had been ready to use it that night. Except Ben had reminded her it was his first time, too. He wanted something special. Paris, he had said firmly, which was ridiculous. Until he gifted her with tickets to Europe right after assembly. They would fly into London and out of Paris five weeks later, so even then sex wasn’t on the table for day one.

They hadn’t lasted to Paris. They hadn’t even lasted to London. The night before their trip, Leia and Han had decided to fly out to Hawaii, leaving them the entire house. They had watched the Princess Bride, and at the end Rey had told Ben she wanted her first time in his home, the place she considered like a home.

And he had said, _As you wish. _It had been perfect, magical, and they had both cried. She was glad they had waited, and she cherished that memory always. But she blushed about the memories of them fucking their way through Europe, as two seventeen-year olds without any parental supervision would do. Rey made sure they stayed in hostels in every city they were in, at least for two nights; but Ben booked five-star hotels the rest of their trip. And thank god. She got accustomed to high thread count sheets, room service, and tubs that could fit two.

She also got accustomed to having Ben whenever she wanted. So coming home had sucked. Even with his really accommodating parents and her guardian who are constantly away and leave the mansion to the two of them.

“Do you think Han made spam?” Rey asks when she comes out, dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt that says BOO SHEET with a little angry ghost on it. Ben is wearing dark jeans and a light gray shirt where a pumpkin head figure is riding a dragon.

“Is it Saturday? Then yes.”

“But what _kind_, Ben? That’s the real question,” Rey says and Ben shakes his head.

“These are the type of Solo-ween stories that scare the shit out of me, baby.” They laugh and hold hands, making their way down the stairs.

There were a few things that Han picked up from his days in Hawaii, and the way Leia explains it there are things that made his life extremely better: a love of Hawaiian music, a secret macadamia nut pancake syrup recipe, hurricane popcorn, and Leia herself. Then there are things that Leia cannot stand: his penchant for Hawaiian shirts and slippers no matter the weather, but the worst of it, according to Leia, is his love of spam. Every Saturday he cooks spam, eggs, and rice for himself and Ben, and pancakes with that amazing syrup for Leia.

Ben doesn’t love or hate spam. It’s food. It’s got a weird texture, but he likes the routine of it, and even when Han isn’t around he cooks it. Luckily when they were younger, Han got Poe addicted to spam musubis, a block of rice with seasoned spam on top of it, and then wrapped with seaweed over it.

Rey, Rey loves it. She loves it with rice and eggs on Saturdays, in musubis on game days, and to Leia’s chagrin _on top of pancakes_ with macadamia syrup smothering it all.

Han is happy to have someone in the family with the same likes as him. As a reward, he upped his game during Rey’s birthday last April by cooking flavored spam every so often. To date they’ve tried Regular, Lite, Less Sodium, Bacon, Turkey, Hickory Smoke, and Portuguese Sausage (which is another Hawaiian meat that Ben doesn’t mind). Han introduces a new flavor about one a month. Rey is ecstatic and can’t wait to go through all the flavors – whatever they may be.

Han smiles as they both comes in. He hands Ben a cup of coffee which Ben drinks straight black and then makes a face. “Is this _fucking pumpkin spice_?”

“Gotta keep the girl happy!” Han explains and hands Rey her cup, and a bottle of pumpkin spice creamer.

“Yeah, Ben keep the girl happy.” Rey gives Ben a death glare before pouring a liberal amount of creamer in her cup and taking a big gulp. This is the life.

“The girl’s not going anywhere,” Ben murmurs and drops a kiss to her forehead before stomping over to the breakfast table. “It’s _me _you should be worried about with the how much this disgusting flavor has invaded our lives.” He sticks out his tongue. “Blah.”

Leia snorts and takes a small sip of her coffee. “I like it – in my coffee. I mean it’s not caramel, but once a year. Not bad.”

“Mom, promise me it’s only going to be once a year.”

Rey turns away from mother and son to watch Han. Once she and Ben started sleeping over, she offered to help cook and Han looked so offended she never did again. Ben explained that breakfast and barbeque are his things. Don’t get in the way of either.

“Guess what else, kid,” Han says proudly, putting a pancake a top a platter already full of them.

“What?” She’s like a kid on the candy store, because she knows it’s going to be a good surprise.

“Look what I got in the mail yesterday.” He drops a familiar rectangle can of spam in front of her and she squeals in happiness. She lifts the can up and reads the label, “Pumpkin spice flavored spam.

Oh my god! It’s real!”

“Kill me now,” Ben says and scrapes the spam he had just put on his plate back onto the serving platter.

***

He hates it. After Rey cajoles him into trying a piece – feeding him like a baby – he manages to keep it down. She rewards him with a kiss on the side of his mouth, and he squeezes her waist softly. He doesn’t hate Rey, he opposite hates Rey. He would do anything for Rey, including eating pumpkin fucking flavored spam. _She better marry him. _In ten years, maybe seven, maybe right after college before he goes to law school… would it be a good thing to ask her to elope on his 21st birthday? He thinks about the future a lot, and she's it. His future. 

He realizes she’s waiting for him to say something so he chews through it until its mush in his mouth. “The rice to pumpkin spice spam ratio should be 10 to 1. That’s fucking disgusting.”

“More for me,” Rey says.

“You can have the whole can, sweetie,” Leia says and eats her pancakes. She shakes her head as she watches Rey pour thin slices onto her pancakes and then syrup over all of it. “Oh, no. That’s really a travesty -”

“So delicious!” Rey says and moans around a forkful.

“The pancake to syrup to spam ration should also be 20 to 2 to 1,” Ben guesses but should have kept quiet because Rey takes the opportunity to shove some into his open mouth.

Luckily all he can taste at first is macadamia nut syrup and fluffy pancakes… and then it hits him as he chews, there’s the salty sweet pork taste. He didn’t need confirmation, but now he has it: pumpkin spice and pork were never meant to go together.

“Did you get a case?” Rey asks as she quickly empties her plate. She’s the first one to finish and Ben wonders not for the first time if that’s why she can eat everything – because she might not really taste anything.

“Two cans. I guess it was flying off the shelves in Hawaii, but my buddy always knows to send me the good stuff,” Han says taking a drink of his coffee. He grimaces at the taste and looks at Ben, who shrugs. “Er… new stuff.”

“I’ll make a pot of regular. Did we get some estate coffee from the Big Island? I really like that stuff.” Leia stands and moves to the counter. There’s still coffee in the pot and she looks at Rey, “You want another cup? Or can I pour it down the drain?”

“Oh please, I’d like a refill. Thanks!” Rey stands to let Leia pour into her cup, and Ben is thankful when the rest of it is poured down the kitchen sink.

They’re done with breakfast by the time the volunteers start to come on property. There are more people this year since Halloween is on a Saturday. In addition to the game tents, there are also about 20 cars with trunk or treat for the kids. Han has decked out the trunk of the Millennium Falcon in the Nightmare before Christmas and holds gift bags made by Leia with candy – including candy canes – and school supplies to pass out.

Ben and Rey have volunteered for the first time at the same booth. Last year their relationship had only been a day old so Rey had worked the photo booth which was directly across from the face painting booth that Ben worked. Working with Kaydel, who thought she and Ben still had a chance together.

Awkward was an understatement, Kay had kept touching him and trying to get him to take breaks with her, all while Rey watched. Ben tried “I’m not into you” and “I just want to be friends” to which Kay had scoffed. Drastic measures were needed, and an hour into their shift Rey had stormed into the tent, walked up to Ben, and planted a kiss on him. Ben had gladly dragged her onto his lap and kept her there for a good ten minutes. When Bazine took their picture, they smiled at each rather than at the camera. She posted and tagged it with #barf #kidding #calledit #fuckingfinally #godgetaroom #whyiseveryonehookingup.

It’s all water under the bridge now. Kay has been through three other boyfriends since then, including some junior at the local university; and though she and Rey will never be friends Kay is at least civil to her. Rey is after all dating the school’s alpha male.

This year, a year and a day since their first kiss, they have scored the refreshment tent set up at the end of the garden maze. The maze is Leia’s pride and joy. During the spring and summer, it is glorious in a riot of flowers, but even during the fall there’s enough foliage to make it a beautiful centerpiece to the Solo estate. The couple walk through the maze on the way to the tent, and Ben stops Rey in the middle, where a large Japanese maple holds court over a fountain and a stone bench.

His hands find either side of her face and he leans down to kiss her deep and thoroughly.

“Ben,” Rey clutches at his shirt, pressing herself against him. “We can’t… the kids are going to be here any minute.”

“I don’t even want to do anything, Rey,” he tells her between kisses. “Not when you taste like pumpkin spice spam.”

He laughs against her mouth and she pulls away, hitting him _hard_ against his bicep. He caresses her face, her neck, both shoulders, and down her sides until he gets to her ass where he squeezes the two cheeks. “Though I don’t have to kiss you to fuck you, right? I can just do it, take you against the tree. Take the edge off?”

“You don’t deserve to take the edge off,” Rey tells him, but then tiptoes to bite at his earlobe. “We promised your dad we would behave and he would give us the movie room, remember?”

He sighs and lets her go, walking out of the middle. “What do I need that for? I have a TV in my bedroom. We can watch Princess Bride in there.”

“I want popcorn,” she says.

“As you wish,” he replies letting her go and taking her hand again.

She blushes. They’ve told each other “I love you” countless times, but he knows she loves hearing him say the line that Wesley delivered to Buttercup. It’s their thing.

“I always wish,” she tells him, squeezing his hand. He smiles at her - his life is fantastic.

… or just slightly left of fantastic, he thinks as they get to the tent and the scent of pumpkin spice invades his nose. _What the fuckery? _Ge realizes quickly that in addition to the usual hot chocolate, apple cider, and regular coffee there are coffee pods for pumpkin spice lattes. Next to the pods are two Starbucks cups, with both their names written on them.

“What kind of favor did you pull with my dad to get this garbage served in the most sacred spaces?” Ben asks. He picks up one of the dark range muffins and groans when he takes a whiff. Of course, pumpkin spice muffins.

“Well… he was kinda busy and didn’t have time to stock this booth…. So I did it.”

“How? We’re together 24/7 when did you have time to do this?!”

“You have track practice.”

He shakes his head. Usually she waits for him, whether it’s track, swimming, whatever. But she had missed a couple of his practices this week. “I feel like the underprivileged youth of today have suffered enough – and now you give them _pumpkin spice?_ For shame, Rey. For shame.”

She has a retort at the ready when they’re interrupted –

“Ben!” Han’s voice comes crackling over the walkie talkie his parents insists is in each booth. “Over!”

Ben pushes the button and speaks, “Yeah, Dad?”

“You kids need to move the pumpkin spice product. Give it to as many people as you can. Otherwise we’ll be eating it through the new year. Over!”

Ben shudders with the disgusting thought.

“Oh you’ll be pumpkin spicing through the new year alright,” Rey promises him and takes a bite out of a muffin. “Regardless.”

***

Luke stops by at 10:30 to tell them he has closed the maze for the night and that they’re free to head back to the main tents. He helps them pack up the trash and the three of them trudge towards the garbage bins close to the back of the house.

“You guys turning in?” Luke asks innocently, but then he laughs as both Ben and Rey blush furiously.

“We have a standing tradition,” Rey says reaching for Ben’s hand.

“Princess Bride?” Luke asks. “Ah, I see. Well you guys have your fun, and I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Thanks, Uncle Luke. We’ll see you in the morning,” Ben echoes and drags Rey into the house. He comments as they make their way through the kitchen, “Did you see how much pumpkin spice crap was in the trash? Like I swear everyone took one bite and then threw it in the trash.”

“I figured what I want for my favor,” Rey tells him as they walk down the stairs towards the theatre.

“You want me to go to USC with you,” he jokes.

“That would be stupid to waste my favor on something you’re already doing.” They’ve already decided it’s the best school for them. Only a few hours away from home, Ben wants to study business and Rey journalism. They’ve decided against living in the dorms and Leia has already found them a townhouse in the area, but Rose has already decided on USC as well and has threatened she is dragging them to everything.

“You want me to do your homework for the rest of the school year.”

She stops at the bottom of the step and pokes him in the ribs, “Why would I settle for second best grades?”

“Those are fighting words, babe.” He opens the door to the theatre and flicks the light switch on. He queued the Princess Bride earlier and they move to the snack area to get their refreshments. “And I know I did better than you did on the Calc exam, so you know I’m coming for you.”

She still turns red when uses double entendre. Taking a seat at the counter, she tries to hid her embarrassment by ducking her head. Part of her hopes he doesn’t make an inappropriate comment, but another part of her –

“Or maybe you’ll come for me,” he whispers against her ear and she can feel the press of him against her back. When his hands reach around her waist, she covers them with her own.

– another part of her shivers and desire pools between her legs.

“You were saying?” His voice is low, humming against her neck now.

“Hmmm?” she asks lost in the pleasure of just being with him.

“You figured you know what you want for your favor. The one you’ve been holding onto for a damn year.”

She’s sighing, enjoying his heavy weight on her shoulders, but then he’s pulling away and moving to the other side of the counter to turn on the popcorn machine. Clearing her head she finally answers, “You have to spend one day not making fun of anything pumpkin spice. And drink or eat everything I give you that’s pumpkin spice. Even a trente pumpkin spice iced latte.”

“That’s not a thing. Is it? Gross.”

When the popcorn is done, he reaches into the cabinets below the counter and pulls out bowls and flavor shakers.

“Pizza?” She asks looking at the shaker. She was more in a hurricane style mood tonight since they had had actual pizza yesterday –

“It’s Rey-style,” he smirks and vigorously shakes the spices over the popcorn.

The smell hits her. Cloves, nutmeg, cinnamon mostly. “Oh my god you didn’t!”

He sighs loudly, “And it’s not McCormick brand shit either. It’s my own concoction of cloves, nutmeg, cinnamon, allspice and ginger. Taste.”

She can’t stop grinning as he places a few pieces in her mouth. _Ben made her a popcorn profile._ Han’s hurricane popcorn doesn’t count because the entire state of Hawaii knows it. Only Leia has a popcorn profile that Han spent weeks perfecting.

It tastes amazing. The amount of butter on it and then the pumpkin spices all work together. She squeals with joy, “I love you so much!”

“I love you too – oh you’re talking to the popcorn?” he realizes as she hugs the bowl closer to herself and then grabs at the shaker making her way to the couch.

When he takes the seat later, she immediately pushes the arm chair between them up and then straddles his lap. “You made me my own popcorn flavor. I’m kind of a big deal, huh?”

His hand caresses her cheek and he smiles up at her. “You’re the most important person in my life, baby. If you want to double down and put pumpkin spice in everything, then I’m here to do your bidding.”

She touches her forehead to his and her arms around him as his finds their way around her waist.

“Pumpkin spice pasta? Pumpkin spice fish? What about –”

“Don’t say it, Rey. Don’t ruin this romantic moment with -”

“Pumpkin spice burgers, Ben. Think about it.”

He groans, but doesn’t let her go. Instead he places a kiss on her lips and it’s a long time later before he pulls away from her mouth. This time they smile at each other when he whispers, “As you wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some links: 
> 
> [Rey's Shirt](https://www.teeturtle.com/products/boo-sheet?variant=44425481353)
> 
> [Ben's Shirt](https://www.teeturtle.com/products/halloween-knight?variant=19577791450839)
> 
> Pumpkin spice spam must be seasonable, because the link to the official spam website doesn’t work anymore (it did when I first started this story). So here’s another [link](https://www.foodandwine.com/news/pumpkin-spice-spam). I don’t care what food and wine says. This is an abomination. 
> 
> Hawaiian staples:  
-[hurricane popcorn](https://whatscookingamerica.net/appertizer/hurricanepopcorn.htm)  
-[spam musubi](https://www.seriouseats.com/recipes/2008/04/tutorial-how-to-make-hawaiian-spam-musubi-sushi.html). Always trust Serious Eats. 
> 
> One version of [Leia popcorn profile](https://www.foodnetwork.com/recipes/aaron-mccargo-jr/truffle-and-parmesan-popcorn-recipe-2014989) – I’m not giving away my recipe. 
> 
> What other gross pumpkin spice things have you heard or actually eaten?! Holler at me: I’m @imagarita11 on the bird app.


End file.
